Life of a Blitzer
by Torn Angel
Summary: Ok this is a Wakka fic (if you hate him don't read!) about his life before he met Tidus. It's a little of everything. Please R&R! Chap2 up! Sorry I took so long to update :0)
1. Brothers

I do not own ffx  
  
*******************  
  
Hi people! Before you read this, then I just think you should know (And this is mainly for da peeps who didn't read the discriptony thingy) That this is a WAKKA fic. Sooooooo I wan't NO flames just cos u hate Wakka (Since so many people do) he may be the least loved character but he is my fave (Probably why Im writing this) He may be an annoying Jamaican but he is the coolest annoying Jamaican. So if you are here to flame a Wakka fic then just turn around and find another. K? Good! Just so yous know ya!  
  
Claire  
  
Brothers  
  
----------  
  
"SHUT UP CHAPPU!!" Shouted the young boy, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Awwwww!" laughed the other boy "Is wittle Wakka gonna cry?! Baby!"  
  
"I am not a baby!" a large tear dripped down Wakka's face "Give me my Blitz Ball!"  
  
"Make me!" said Chappu, holding it just out of his reach. Chappu was only two years older than Wakka, but all ready much taller. Wakka clenched his fists.  
  
"Give it back" he growled, fighting back a flood of tears. Chappu laughed.  
  
"Ha! Is wittle Wakka tryin' to be scary?! Oh that's rich!" he spun the blitz ball round on his finger "Where did you get this anyway? Did you steel it? Little thief!" Chappu examined the ball. The letter 'W' was written on one of the 'B's in 'Blitz Ball'. His five year old brother looked up at him with big brown tearfull eyes. Chappu's finger traced the W. This was...My father's. He handed the ball back to his brother.   
  
"Hay, that's a special ball, look after it ya?" said Chappu, smiling. Wakka nodded. Deep down he loved his brother, even if he was a idiot sometimes.   
  
"Ok Chappu"  
  
"So, what can you do with that thin' anyways? You any good?"  
  
"Uh, not realy, I just started practicing. I wanna be the captain of the Besaid Arouchs when I'm older" he waited for a laugh from his older brother... but one didn't come. Instead Chappu just ruffled Wakka's bright orange hair.  
  
"Someday, little brudder, you probably will" Wakka grinned, a large gap where his two front teeth were missing, knocked out by a Blitz Ball no doubt. Chappu laughed silently at his little brother. He felt bad about being mean to him....He was the only family he had. Growing up in an orphanage, or a Sin Shack as the older ones called it, was no fun if you had no friends or family. Wakka was his only friend. Chappu sighed.   
  
"Big brother?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Yeah Wakka?"  
  
"Will you teach me to play Blitz Ball?"   
  
***************  
  
AWWWWWWWW! Chibi Wakka!  
  
Yes this is a short chappie but I will write more(If you like them!) 


	2. Long Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, ?   
  
Chapter Two: Long Goodbyes  
  
"NO! Don't go Chappu!! Please stay here!"   
  
"I'm sorry Wakka, but I can't just forget what Sin did to our parents. I have to go. I hope you understand." Wakka sat down and punched the floor, tears glittering in his eyes.  
  
"How could I understand?"  
  
"The Crusaders need me…"  
  
"I NEED YOU! You're my brother! Family is more important than the stupid Crusaders! Right? RIGHT!?!" Chappu shook his head.  
  
"Wakka I…"  
  
"YOU DO'T CARE ABOUT ME ANY MORE DO YOU? IF YOU DID YOU WOULD STAY AND LOOK AFTER ME! YOU JUST…"  
  
"WAKKA!!" Chappu knelt down next to his 14 year old brother "I love you, you're my little brother, but I can't just sit around and let Sin destroy all I care about."  
  
"But what if Sin… Kills you? What would I do then?" Wakka's voice was a horse whisper. Chappu just smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the time fiends invaded Besaid?" Wakka nodded.  
  
"You told me to go inside and hide but I wouldn't leave and we fought them… together."  
  
"See! You're a strong warrior, and a good friend. You look after Besaid while I'm gone, and look after Lulu, ok?"  
  
"Ok Chappu. I'll try to be just like you!" Chappu smiled.  
  
"I'll be back soon, don't worry, be good, and remember, I will always love you" Chappu picked up his bag and left the little hut. Wakka sat there for what seemed like hours, thinking about everything and nothing. He didn't notice the ebony haired girl enter the hut. She looked at the young boy.  
  
"Wakka?" Wakka jumped and looked up, jarred from thought.  
  
"Hay Lu!"  
  
"Where is Chappu?" Lulu asked. Wakka looked at the floor.  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"He went to join the Crusaders, but he said he'll be back soon" he looked at Lulu "He will be back won't he? Won't he?"  
  
"I…" Lulu hesitated "Yes Wakka, he'll come back. Come on, you won't believe this!"   
  
"What? What's out there?"  
  
"A Ronso!" 


	3. Yuna

Disclaimer: i do not own ffx or anything attached to it. Mabye exept Wakka since nobody want's him.  
  
Wakka: *Sniffle*  
  
********************************  
  
The Ronso laid the girl on the dusty ground. Wakka looked at her. She can't have been older than seven, with her longish brown hair a tangle from days of traveling.   
  
"This be the daughter of Braska, Yuna is her name" Grunted the road worn Ronso "She pass out as we leave ship"   
  
"Braska?" Lulu asked amazed "You meen High Summoner Braska? Who defeated Sin?"  
  
"Sin!?" Whooped Wakka "Sin was defeated Ya? So that means Chappu can come home right?!" he turned to face Lulu's gaze "He can come home can't he?"  
  
"Signing up for the Crusaders is... for life" She solemnly answered.   
  
"But he'll come back when the Summoners bring the Eternal Calm to Spira. He's gotta..." but his sentance was interupted as the girl awoke. She turned her butterfly eyes to Wakka, and she broke down into tears.  
  
********************************  
  
"Do that trick again Wakka!" Yuna's eyes sparkled with glee as the boy kicked the blitzball up into the air and let it land on his head.   
  
"Catch Yuna!" Wakka called any threw the Blitzball over to her. Yuna caught it but she lost her balance and fell with a thump on the sand. Her mismatched eyes welled with tears. Lulu rushed over to her.  
  
"Wakka! Look what you've done now!" Lulu cradled Yuna in her arms as the tears soaked her black dress. Wakka shuffled his feet.  
  
"Sorry Yuna" he mumbled.  
  
"S'ok big broth... Wakka!" Yuna giggled and ran into him knocking him off his feet.   
  
"Hey! That's not very nice ya?" Yuna smiled mischievously,  
  
"You did it to me!"   
  
"Well that was an accident! Why I..." Wakka stopped dead in his sentence. A tall, brunette girl walked across the beach. Her hair was scraped into a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes where a dark hazle with flecks of gold dancing around her pupil. She had a scar reaching from the corner of her mouth to her high cheekbone that crinkled when she talked. All Wakka could do was stare. He was suddenly aware of a sharp pain on his foot. Ripping his eyes away from the girl he glanced down and saw a large, red crab pinching his toe. Yuna giggled hysterically as Wakka danced around, trying to remove the giant crustacean from his foot. He finally yanked the crab off and hurled it into the sea. Franticly, he looked around for the girl, but she had vanished.  
  
"Wakka, what is it?" Lulu's concerned voice asked.  
  
"Nothin'" 


	4. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin.  
  
IMPORTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, so far in the story I have been saying that Chappu is Wakkas older brother. I was wrong. So from here on, he will be referred to as his younger brother. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 3: Tryouts  
  
------------------------------  
  
"You think I'll get in, Lu?"   
  
"If you keep your head out of the clouds and concentrate on the game then I think you may have a chance" Lulu looked into the young man's nervous eyes. This had been his dream, since he was a little kid, and now it was time to see if dreams can come true. Wakka sighed. A lot of other people had gathered on the beach, all waiting to try out for the Besaid Aurochs. You could nearly taste the anticipation, waiting for the captain and the team to show up. One space, one chance. Make or break.   
  
"I'm gonna make it" whispered Wakka "I gotta make it" There was a crunch of sand and a group of people, all in yellow and blue, walked over and faced the eager candidates. Wakka's breath caught in his chest. The captain…. She was that girl. The girl from the beach he had saw three years ago! She was just the same as she was before, maybe even prettier. She had another scar, this time reaching from her throat down her Besaid Auroch top. Wakka's eyes followed the scar down as much as her clothing would let it. The man next to him elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"She's cute ya?" Wakka blushed.  
  
"I… Guess, if you like that sortta' thin'" The guy smiled.   
  
"You know, you ain't so bad you're self" Wakka gave the guy a strange look.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I'm straight" The man sighed.  
  
"Oh well" To Wakka's relief the girl captain cleared her throat.  
  
"Welcome candidates! Today will be a hard day for all of you, but remember our motto…. To do our best!" She punched the air "My name is Phoenix, and I am your captin, this is Letty, Datto, Keepa and Jassu. So, lets begin"  
  
"That was good Wakka! Very good!" Phoenix shouted "Now, try a shot" Wakka looked at the two trees that were the goal posts. Take a shot take a shot. He could feel Phoenix's deep brown eyes on him, and he started to blush. No, concentrate on the goal. She's not even there. Wakka's sandaled foot connected with the Blitz Ball and it flew towards the fat keeper. It flew just past his head and…  
  
"GOAL! Go mister Wakka!!!" Yelled the voice of Yuna from the sidelines. Wakka grinned and ran over to Yuna. He scooped her into his arms and spun her round. Yuna laughed and laughed. Then he went back over to Phoenix to get his results.  
  
"Is that your daughter? And that dark lady, is that you wife. She's very pretty" Wakka stepped back.  
  
"Wife?! Kid?! Nonononono, I'm still single. The kid is Yuna, she's a sweet kid, and the daughter of Sir Braska, pretty cools ya?" Phoenix's eyes widened "And the woman is Lulu, she's a Black mage. We're like brudder and sister ya?" Phoenix nodded.   
  
"Anyway, family matters aside, I have something very important to tell you. Welcome to the Besaid Aurochs" 


End file.
